


The Queen and Her Fairy

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanmix, Happy Ending, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fanmix where Tink is Regina's happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Fairy

The Queen and Her Fairy from FreshBrains on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

1) _Guardian_ \- Alanis Morissette

2)   _O My Star_ \- Anais Mitchell

3)   _Dandelion_ \- Charlotte Gainsbourg

4)   _Asleep_ \- Emily Browning

5)   _Falling_ \- HAIM

6)   _Green Eyes_ \- Joe Brooks

7)   _Walking On Air_ \- Kerli

8)   _Into Dust_ \- Mazzy Star

9)   _You Won't Feel a Thing_ \- The Script

10)   _Into the Mystic_ \- Van Morrison


End file.
